Such an apparatus is known and comprises, in particular, several rigid U-shaped carriers, each serving to support only one plant pot during the lifting and transporting thereof.
It is further known to transport a number of plant pots by placing the plant pots on pallets, lifting up and displacing the pallets provided for plant pots, preferably with a fork lift truck, for instance, and at the desired place, removing the potted plant from the pallets and setting them down by hand for further processing of the plants.
The drawback of the known devices is that they are very labor-intensive and, moreover, provision has to be made when using the pallets to prevent the pots from falling off the pallets during transportation thereof. On the other hand, when using the U-shaped carriers, these carriers are placed some height below the top edges of the plant pots, which easily leads to damage of the leafs of the plants present in the pots.